So Close, yet, So Far
by loveonthego
Summary: How come no matter how close he is to her, he never seems to reach her? Will she ever take notice of him, the way he notices her? But, how can he? He can't even make the right moves.


**Author's Note:** I suddenly felt like writing again *u* Mm, this is the first time that I'll try writing a Vocaloid fic so please bear with me? 8Da

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the VOCALOIDS. I'm just very very very obsessed over Len, that's all! 8D /shot

**Title:** So close, yet, so far.

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Kagamine Len and Rin. Kaito's there, somewhere :D

**Summary:** How come no matter how close he is to her, he never seems to reach her? Will she ever take notice of him, the way he notices her? But, how can he? He can't even make the right moves.

* * *

Whenever she smiles, he feels his heart skip a beat. Her laughter is a beautiful melody to his ears. Just hearing his name come from her lips makes his heart flutter. Every time her fingertips brush over his skin, shivers run down his spine. Everything she does is just wonderful to him. She is the perfect masterpiece ever made in this world. He wants nothing more than be close to her. As he reached out to the blonde in front of him, the teen called out, "Rin!" 

Hearing her name, Rin turned back, her aqua-blue eyes gazing down at the sleeping figure behind her. She smiled as she realized her twin had been dreaming of her. "Silly Len." Leaving her desk, she sat on the bed where the blonde male laid. Len was the most important person in her life. She wouldn't know what to do if he never existed with her. Len was her other half; without him, she would never be whole. He meant the world to her.

That was because he was her beloved brother. 

"Len~" As his eyelids slowly opened, he caught sight of himself staring down at him. No, that wasn't him. It was Rin. No matter how much you look at them, they were really identical. If he were to untie his ponytail, his blonde locks would fall down just a few inches above his shoulders, much like Rin's. "Len, wake up. Everyone's already waiting for us." He loved hearing Rin's voice. He smiled and sat up. "How long have I been asleep?"

Rin looked up, her finger pressed over her chin. "Hm...Let's see," She said playfully. "...It's been a week." Len frowned and pulled at his twin's cheek. "Ow! J-Just an hour. Len, let gooooo!" Rin protested. Len finally let go and stood up, "You're such a kid."

Rubbing her reddened cheek, Rin pouted, "And you're no fun." Sticking her tongue out, she added, "Len's always so serious, it's boring!" With that, Len faced her and started pulling on both sides of Rin's cheeks. "H-Hey!" Rin called out, alarmed. Len kept pulling Rin's cheeks while his twin squirmed and cried out words of protests. "Who said I'm no fun?" He asked playfully. Rin tried to pull Len's hands away from her cheeks but was unsuccessful. "Waaa! It hurts already, Len! Please stop!" When Len still kept pulling, she cried out, "Just cut it out already, stupid!"

Len frowned and continued bullying his sister. "Heeeh~ I thought you said I was boring?" Rin opened her eyes and frowned back at him. "Yes, you are. Just accept it already and quit pulling at my cheeks!" Len started feeling irritated. He never liked it when people tell him he's boring, or that he's too serious. He knew those were not just mere accusations, but he doesn't like being told about it. He let go of Rin and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you think you're fun? Hah!"

Rin puffed her cheeks. "At least I'm confident enough to say that I am! You, on the other hand, have nothing but looks. That's all you could ever brag about." Len smirked and placed his hands over his hips. Leaning ever so close to Rin, he said, "At least I have looks to brag about. What about you? Not just because we're twins makes you the same as me. Not even a single boy in our class notices you, dummy."

When Rin made no protests against it, he smiled at his victory. "Before telling people about their bad points, check yours first. Compared to Miku, Luka and Meiko, you're just like a flat piece of board." _Shi-_ _I said too much!_ Len's eyes quickly hurried towards Rin who now hung her head low. "R-Rin?" _Ugh, stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to go and say all those things! God knows I never meant any of those._

He was surprised when Rin stood up and headed towards the door. "Just hurry downstairs. Everyone's starving."

Len watched Rin's back as she walked down the stairs. He knew how much he had made his sister upset. He hated himself for it. Every single time, he makes her angry at him. Why couldn't he just talk to her normally? She gets along with Kaito and Gakupo, but she rarely gets along with him. He just wants to be by her side. But every single time... He ends up pushing her away from him.

__

Not a single boy notices you, huh? Len looked out at the window. _I'm surprised you actually believed me. _Heading towards the stairs, he couldn't help but sigh. _Every guy in our class keeps going to me, asking for advices how to impress you. _Gritting his teeth, Len closed his eyes for a moment.

_Don't you know how jealous I am? You keep showering every single guy who approaches you with so much attention. You don't even realize all of them are just hitting on you. I...I don't want that._

When Len had reached the dining area, everyone was already seated. He took the seat next to Rin, as usual. His twin didn't even bother looking at him. "Well then, let's eat!" Kaito said, excitedly. Len watched Rin from the corner of his eye. She placed food on her plate and chatted with everyone, except him. There it was again, that heavy feeling he disliked the most. She was there beside him, yet it feels like a thick wall has been built between them.

_Rin..._ He'd endure all the times Rin would ignore him. He knew he deserved it for treating her so badly. He'd do anything as long as it makes his sister happy. No matter what it is, even if it meant giving her away to someone else. He loved her dearly.

That was because Rin meant more than a sister to him.

How he wished that even for just a little while, she'd take the time to notice. If he only knew how to make her do so.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Uhm, how was it? Reviews, please and thank you! I'd love to know how you guys think of this one. Also, I would like to ask the readers for their opinions: Should I make this fic multi-chaptered, or is this enough as a one-shot?


End file.
